Crypt Confessions
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Elizabeth is trapped in the crypt and Jason is trying to find her.


Crypt Confessions 

By JasonElizabethMorgan

_**-FYI-**_

 _This is my rendition of what I wanted to happen when Elizabeth was kidnapped with a few changes._

 _The only one I will share with you is that Carly and Elizabeth are friends._

  

Elizabeth sat in the dark, musty crypt wondering exactly how many days she had seen trapped here. Her captors had fed her twice a day but there was a box with bottled water and crackers near the door, apparently they did not want her to die, at least not yet. The crypt was freaking her out, she was imagining just about everything you can come up with, from bodies coming to life to her dieing her all alone. She was really getting paranoid.

She made her way over to the steel doors and began to bang, "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone what happened, please let me go," she pleaded. Elizabeth slid down the door and began crying for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Jason, please find me," she whispered.

  

Jason was walking out of Jake's towards his bike. He had come up empty handed again. No one knew who grabbed Elizabeth. Jason's heart ached for her. He was so afraid that he would never be able to express his feelings to her. His life had come to a halt six days ago, when the only person who could save him from himself disappeared. Jason was so lost in thought that he did not hear the attacker approach from behind. Jason turned around just in time to see a fist hit him in the face. He got his bearings again and fought the unknown assailant. Just as Jason was getting the upper hand, four more men attacked him at once. Everything went black.

  

Jason awoke as he was being dragged out of a car into a cemetery. He lifted his head a little to observe his surroundings. On the front of the doors was the monogram ELQ. Jason watched as the man in front of him undid the lock on the door. Then he was thrown into the building. Jason landed on the floor a few feet from the entrance. The man placed a lantern inside the doorway with some batteries.

"This should hold them over for a while," he said as he closed and relocked the doors.

Jason saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He sat up against the wall, "Who's there?"

Elizabeth made her way into the light when she recognized his voice. "Jason!"

"Elizabeth!" She made her way over to him as quickly as she could. Jason enveloped her in his embrace. Silently thanking God she was all right.

"Jason you're really here! I knew that you would save me." She hugged him again.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked pulling away from her a little.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. How long have I been here?"

"Six days…I've been looking everywhere for you day and night. I haven't slept in days. I was so worried about you." Jason pulled her close to his chest again. He inhaled her scent, she still smelled of vanilla. "I don't know what would have happened if I lost you without telling you I-"

"I'm really fine Jason…now anyways. Do you have any idea how to get us out of here?"

"The only way out I see is through those locked doors. Maybe I could try Sonny on my cell," remembering it was in his pocket. "Damn, there's no reception in here." Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"It's all right Jason," she placed her hand on his cheek, and he leaned into her palm, "we'll think of something." She sat down next to Jason and his arm encircled her small frame. Elizabeth leaned into him just enjoying being in his arms. "Jason, I need to tell you something, something I've wanted to tell you for so long," she turned to look into those beautiful blue eyes, "I…I love you."

"I love you too. God I've loved you for so long now. I just never knew how to tell you."

"Well you just did," she said right before her lips met his for a brief moment. They pulled apart and stared longingly into each other's eyes. Their lips had a mind of their own as they fused together for a second time. Jason's hands encircled her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Elizabeth pulled back a little, "Just in case we don't get out of here…"

"We will get out of here," Jason said trying to soothe her fears.

"Just in case, I don't want to have never shown you how much I love you." She leaned in once more capturing his lips, Jason immediately responded running his tongue along her lips until she parted the gates to heaven. She could feel how much he wanted her. Elizabeth reached down to caress his hardness.

Jason quickly took in a breath, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why? Do you not want to?" she asked hesitantly.

"I want you more than I can say but…do you really want our first time to be here?" he asked looking around.

"Jason, I love you. Our first time is going to be special no matter where we are, as long as I'm with you."

"I love you so much." His lips met hers yet again and his hands began to roam. They landed on the hem of her shirt and when his hands touched her flesh she moaned. Jason tore his lips away to remove her shirt. He groaned when he saw her pink lace bra. Elizabeth blushed but only because the love of her life was staring at her so attentively. "You are so beautiful." Jason's mouth made its descent from her lips down her neck, across her collarbone, down to his destination, her breasts. He lightly sucked her through the fabric, causing Elizabeth to sigh. Jason reached behind her and expertly undid the clasp of her bra, exposing Elizabeth's voluptuous breasts.

Elizabeth caught Jason's eyes, "See something you like?" she smiled playfully.

"I love everything about you," Jason said before his mouth latched on to her left breast. Elizabeth loved the sensation of his mouth on her body that she began grinding her center along his hardness, eliciting a groan from Jason.

"Stop please, I want to please you first." Jason said moving on to her other breast.

"Jason no more for me let me please you." Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled it up off his well-sculpted body. Elizabeth moved off his lap and slowly began to unbuckle his belt. As her fingers undid the button, she felt Jason harden even more. Elizabeth motioned for Jason to lift his hips as she pulled his jeans and boxer-briefs down in one movement freeing his enormous manhood. She then placed Jason's shirt under his bottom so he wouldn't have to sit on the dirty concrete. She stood up and unbuttoned her own jeans and shed them quickly along with her matching pink panties. Elizabeth sat back down on her pile of clothes and leaned in to kiss Jason's lips. Then she moved downwards. She sucked on his nipples causing him to moan. Next, she slowly began to stroke him. Jason was so close to coming but not this way.

"I want you now! I want to be inside you." Elizabeth stopped her ministrations and slowly straddled his lap. Jason held his penis and guided it into her feminine cavern. Elizabeth sat down all the way until Jason was buried inside her. "I love you."

"I love you too Jason." Her lips met his for their dance, as Elizabeth moved her body up and down Jason's pulsating member. She let him slip all of the way out of her body and plunge himself back in. Jason didn't feel like he was getting deep enough, so he changed positions and laid Elizabeth back on top of her clothes entering her. She loved the feel of Jason's body on top. She could feel him hitting her cervical wall. Her coil was winding and she was about to cum, "Jason…I'm…so…close…"

"Let go honey." Jason quickened his strokes. She was not going over without him. Four more strokes and they were both screaming out each other's names in ecstasy. Elizabeth held Jason in place; she loved him being inside of her. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking that this is probably the greatest feeling I've ever had. How I could die now and I would be fine with that."

"Don't talk like that. We're not going to die. We have way too much to live for. Just think how happy Carly is going to be when she finds out that we are finally together."

"She is going to flip but Jason, what if we don't get out of here?"

"We will get out of here," he said slipping out of her, "Why don't we get dressed just in case they come back." They began dressing, "Are you sorry that it happened this way?"

"Never. I love you Jason nothing could change that," she said kissing him passionately, "we should try to get some sleep so we can come up with a way to get out of here." Jason sat down up against the wall and motioned to Elizabeth to curl into him. Elizabeth did just that. She laid her head on Jason's chest and listened to the steady beat. She lifted her head slightly to look at his face and she noticed his eyes were closed. Elizabeth smiled; he was so peaceful looking when he slept. "Goodnight Jason. I love you."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too."

  

Elizabeth woke up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was still in the crypt and Jason wasn't there. "It was just a dream." Elizabeth began to cry, "It felt so real. Please find me Jason." She crawled into a ball in the corner of the room.

  

Jason and Sonny were on their way to the crypt. They had figured out where Elizabeth was being held. They arrived at the gate and did not see anyone around. Jason picked the lock on the gate and ran towards the crypt doors. Another lock. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked coming up behind him.

"I can't pick this lock. It's too old."

"Shoot it off then."

"Stand back," Jason fired one shot. The lock broke in a million pieces. Jason's hands were shaking so badly. He had no idea of what kind of shape Elizabeth would be in. He silently hoped that she was still alive and unharmed. Jason finally got the lock undone and unwrapped the chains from around the handles. He couldn't pull the door open. "Sonny, help me!"

Sonny and Jason each grabbed one of the handles and pulled with all of their might. After all, the woman behind these doors was important to both of them. Finally the doors began to move. They got them to open wide enough for Jason to sneak in. Sonny stood guard at the door to watch for the one's who took her.

Jason ran over to the ball in the corner. "Elizabeth!"

"Jason!" Her arms went around his neck. She pulled him close to her, as close as he could get. "You're really here."

"Yeah, I am sweetheart. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine now. No they didn't hurt me. Can we just get out of here?"

"Anything you want," he said smiling at her. Jason picked her up off the floor and carried her over to the door. He set her down. "Wait here one minute." Jason pulled out his gun again; he silently peaked out the door and saw Sonny fighting with one of the kidnappers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move behind a gravestone. "I'll be right back, stay right here." Elizabeth nodded.

Jason ran out of the crypt towards the opposite side of the gravestone he saw the shadow disappear behind. He crept up behind the person and put the barrel of the gun directly to the back of the person's head. "Turn around!" The person slowly turned around with his hands is in the air. "Sorel!"

"I see you found her Mr. Morgan," he said with a smirk. Jason punched Sorel with the butt of his gun. Sorel fell to the ground. His face was covered with blood. "Do you really think that this will be the last time I take her?"

"Yes it will!" Jason fired one shot to Sorrel's head. He made sure he was dead, before he walked back towards the crypt. He noticed Sonny had his arm around Elizabeth's waist helping her to the limo. Jason made his way towards them quickly. Elizabeth flung herself into Jason's awaiting arms. He held her tightly to him.

Sonny smiled, "I think we should take you to the hospital to get checked out."

"No. They'll want to keep me overnight. All I want to do is go home."

"Okay, we'll call Doc. But you have to promise me one thing. You are going to stay in bed for a few days." Sonny looked at her sternly.

"I think that can be arranged," Elizabeth said giving Jason a loving glance.

"Let's go!"

  

Jason brought Elizabeth back to the penthouse because he didn't want her staying at her studio by herself. She was upstairs in his bed being checked out by the doctor. Carly, Sonny, and Jason were sitting downstairs waiting for the doctor to come down.

"I'm so happy that she's home," Carly replied.

"You and me both," Sonny commented, "but I don't think anyone is more happier than you are," he said looking at Jason.

"You're right on that one."

"Jason, I know that you hate it when I but into your life, but just once take my advice and tell her how you feel." Carly smiled at Jason when he took her hand.

"For once Carly, you are right."

"What? What did you say? Did you say that I was right?" she said laughing.

"Don't push your luck." Just then Doc came down the stairs. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She's just a little dehydrated. She needs some rest and I think she'll be fine."

"Thank you so much, Doc." Sonny extended his hand. "We'll walk you out. Carly come on, you can see her tomorrow." Sonny, Carly, and Doc walked out the door.

Once everyone was gone, Jason locked the door. No one was going to interrupt their evening. He raced up the stairs two at a time. Once outside his bedroom door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey there," Jason replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I need to tell you something though." She patted her hand on the bed so Jason would sit down next to her. He made his way over and sat down. She took his hand in hers. "I don't know where to begin?"

"Just begin where it feels right," he said absently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Jason, I need to tell you something, something I've wanted to tell you for so long," she turned to look into those beautiful blue eyes, "I…I love you."

"I love you too. God I've loved you for so long now. I just never knew how to tell you."

"Well you just did," she said right before her lips met his for a brief moment. They pulled apart and stared longingly into each other's eyes. Their lips had a mind of their own as they fused together for a second time. Jason's hands encircled her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"I thought you could tell. I fell in love with you the day you walked into Jake's."

She leaned in once more capturing his lips, Jason immediately responded running his tongue along her lips until she parted the gates to heaven. She could feel how much he wanted her. Elizabeth reached down to caress his hardness.

Jason quickly took in a breath, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why? Do you not want to?" she asked hesitantly.

"I want to more than anything but you just got home and Doc says that you need your rest."

"I'll rest later, right now I just want to show you how much I love you."

"I love you so much." His lips met hers yet again and his hands began to roam. They landed on the hem of her shirt and when his hands touched her flesh she moaned. Jason tore his lips away to remove her shirt. He groaned when he saw her pink lace bra. Elizabeth blushed but only because the love of her life was staring at her so attentively. "You are so beautiful." Jason's mouth made its descent from her lips down her neck, across her collarbone, down to his destination, her breasts. He lightly sucked her through the fabric, causing Elizabeth to sigh. Jason reached behind her and expertly undid the clasp of her bra, exposing Elizabeth's voluptuous breasts.

Elizabeth caught Jason's eyes, "See something you like?" she smiled playfully.

"I love everything about you," Jason said before his mouth latched on to her left breast. Elizabeth loved the sensation of his mouth on her body that she began grinding her center along his hardness, eliciting a groan from Jason.

"Stop please, I want to please you first." Jason said moving on to her other breast.

"Jason no more for me let me please you." Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled it up off his well-sculpted body. Elizabeth moved off his lap and slowly began to unbuckle his belt. As her fingers undid the button, she felt Jason harden even more. Elizabeth motioned for Jason to lift his hips as she pulled his jeans and boxer-briefs down in one movement freeing his enormous manhood. She stood up and unbuttoned her own jeans and shed them quickly along with her matching pink panties. Elizabeth sat back down on his lap and leaned in to kiss Jason's lips. Then she moved downwards. She sucked on his nipples causing him to moan. Next, she slowly began to stroke him. Jason was so close to coming but not this way.

"I want you now! I want to be inside you." Elizabeth stopped her ministrations and slowly straddled his lap. Jason held his penis and guided it into her feminine cavern. Elizabeth sat down all the way until Jason was buried inside her. "I love you."

"I love you too Jason." Her lips met his for their dance, as Elizabeth moved her body up and down Jason's pulsating member. She let him slip all of the way out of her body and plunge himself back in. Jason didn't feel like he was getting deep enough, so he changed positions and laid Elizabeth back on the bed entering her. She loved the feel of Jason's body on top. She could feel him hitting her cervical wall. Her coil was winding and she was about to cum, "Jason…I'm…so…close…"

"Let go honey." Jason quickened his strokes. She was not going over without him. Four more strokes and they were both screaming out each other's names in ecstasy. Elizabeth held Jason in place; she loved him being inside of her. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about a dream I had in the crypt."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"Well you had gotten thrown in with me and we made love."

"Sounds like a great dream."

"The funny thing is, you just gave me my dream," she said laughing.

"What are you talking about?"

"We just made love exactly like in my dream, with the exception that it was in a different location."

"What can I say, great minds think alike!"

**-The End-**


End file.
